


Why Did You Lie To Us?

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: What if Boris had come into the interrogation room to ask Valery why he lied after the trial?





	Why Did You Lie To Us?

Valery had made mistakes, he made it far as to make lies about his life and work how he himself had showed what lies can do to himself and others "what are the cost of lies?" with him telling the truth of lying to a board of leaders and people they now see him as a threat. Boris didn't know what to say about him anymore, he didn't know what to expect when Valery told everything, he didn't even know if he could call Valery his comrade anymore.

BORIS HEADS INTO THE ROOM  
Boris looks at Valery who didn't face him "I did not expect you to come and see me, I was expecting the KGB" Boris got a chair and scooted forward "I wanted to see how you were doing comrade Legasov" Valery didn't think he was going to call him comrade "I didn't think you would want to call me comrade" said a confused Valery "why not?, it is protocol to call you that and not wanting me to be rude to you Valery" "because, I have just told a whole board that I have lied about my past to become who I am, I helped men who have killed those living in Pripyat" Boris sighed "why would you do this to us Valery, you know this more than anyone in the fucking world and yet you decided to lie your way through your damn teeth" Valery smirked "I thought my views were false to you, even a time I remembered you would "shoot me" on a plane when we didn't go through the smoke?" Boris looked down "that was because I didn't understand the way radiation or graphite worked, but now I do and you saved my life" "yes, but our life is being sucked away from us slowly, we may never know when it will happen at the snap of a finger" Boris knew he was right on life being like a ticking time bomb and knew they both may die in the 5 years give or take even the nuclear scientist Ulana but they all agreed that she may live a bit longer "fuck it, I'm not here to bang my head till I get the picture of death" Valery looked up "and I never needed a course on fucking nuclear science goddamit, I never wanted to fully come and save Chernobyl but I fucking am no thanks to you and I now see that I'm glad that I did" Boris let out a long breath "is that why you came, to tell me how much I am of a backstabbing prick to you and others, how folks become irritated when I interrupt them on false truth and turn the answer around on them?" Boris tried not to smirk "that's your problem Valery, that's what brought you here isn't it? you made yourself into a damn trader to the Soviet Union and to the men who want you dead, even making myself and Ulama look like traders" Valery got out of his chair and Boris doing the same "I did what I had to do, tell the damn truth and be set free from it, I know the consequences of my actions and I am thanking god that I have gotten rid of the lies and others who went with it" "and tell the board that they are nothing but fucking pigs wanting money and being a cowardice?" "I am not a trader of the Soviet Union, they are the traders that cost lives women, children, and men from a place that we can not inhabit for years from now, so please do not tell me who the trader is" they heard a noise come in the room "time is up" "yes, thank you" he shut the door and Valery and Boris looked at each other "do not go and bid on yourself my friend, maybe we are both traders wanting to hide all our lies" said Valery "maybe we are, but we will die knowing that we tried to have pricks listen but not notice both of us, but we had saved a place that may never exist again" said Boris, Valery went back in his chair when Boris went to the door "comrade Shcherbina what are you?" Boris kissed him leaving Valery shocked "you may keep secrets, but I know your secrets more than what you think" "why did you do that?" he faced him "I am not a homosexual but wanted to give you thanks and that it may have been your last chance" after Boris left Valery slumped in his chair and smiled.


End file.
